Unnamed Road
This unnamed road is a roadway in rural Georgia that appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One, specifically "Long Road Ahead", and "Russell's Story" in the "400 Days". Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the outbreak, this road would have been used by travelers to make their way through rural Georgia. It was located off of Interstate 16 (according to Russell's map). It was also possibly known to have been used as an Evac road when the Outbreak first started. Post-Apocalypse Season One "Long Road Ahead" After they were forced out of the Travelier Motel by the Save-Lots Bandits attack, Lee Everett's group traveled down this road in an RV in an attempt to get to the coast. An argument ensued between the group members over who was to blame for the attack, which quickly escalated until Kenny hit a walker in the road, causing him to pull over and stop. Seizing the opportunity, Lilly forced everyone out of the RV and demanded to know who made a deal with the bandits, singling out either Ben Paul or Carley depending on the player's choices. When nobody admitted to it, she slowly became unhinged until Kenny killed the walker he hit, at which point she shot Carley/Doug. After his initial shock, Lee disarmed Lilly and had the choice of either leaving her or bringing her with them. If he left her, the remaining group members drove off as walkers surrounded Lilly. They continued to drive until they came upon a train blocking the road. After managing to get it working, the RV was either stolen by Lilly if she was brought or abandoned at the railroad crossing. "400 Days" In Russell's Story, 184 days after outbreak began, Russell was walking along this road in an attempt to reach his grandmother's house in Statesboro. With 63 miles left, he spotted Nate's truck driving down the road, causing him to either hide or stand his ground. If he hides, he lies down next to Carley/Doug's rotting corpse, which disgusts him. Nate spots Russell regardless, and offers him a ride, which he accepts. During the drive, Nate proves to be somewhat mentally unsound, pulling up to a walker, rolling down Russell's window and asking him to rate her looks on a scale of 1-10 as she attacks him. However, the two eventually make it to Gil's Pitstop. "Season Two" "No Going Back" The highway road appears as the background of the RV during Clementine's dream. Travelers * Clementine * Kenny * Lilly * Justin (Zombified, Determinant) * Russell * Nate * ''Danny'' (Zombified, Determinant) * ''Lee Everett'' * ''Ben Paul'' * ''Duck'' * ''Katjaa'' * ''Carley'' (Determinant) * ''Doug'' (Determinant) Deaths *Carley - Shot in the head by Lilly. (Determinant) *Doug - Shot in the head by Lilly. (Accidental, Determinant) Gallery VG Ep3.5.png WDG LRA Side of the road.png WDG LRA Left Behind.png LRA RV Road.png VG Train 15.png Train Works Kenny Surprised.png Lilly left behind 2.jpg Russell Lonely Road.png Russell Map.png Russel.jpg 2013-07-12 00001.jpg 400D Russell Zombies.png Russ Nate Awkward Silence.png 400D Slammin'.png Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Unnamed